A True Jewel
by Longlivemystories
Summary: Constellations are in a constant state of battle. Not only in the stars, but on Earth. Ursa Major is making everything harder and all Remy, Canis Major, wants to do is train dogs and maybe get a little action on the side with a certain dog demon. In the end, she'll have to choose between her family or her friends.
1. Mongrels Are Not Befitting A Lady

Chapter One: Mongrels Are Not Befitting A Lady

I really thought I'd only be dealing with five dogs today. I mean, there's no way I'd ever complain about how many dogs I take care of, but I just can't figure out why there are so many. Normally it's only around five or so, but now there's just so many... I simply shrugged and continued walking through the park, trying to arrive at the dog section without stumbling too hard over my own feet. Gracefulness was definitely not in my genetic code. I didn't really care about the looks of pity or disbelief I received from various passersby, though I can't say I wasn't relieved when I finally reached the fenced off area and allowed the canines freedom. Neatly folding the fourteen leashes, I sat on one of the many benches meant for pet owners. Even though the wind was soft, my hair gave way easily and fluttered mercilessly in my face until I gave in and put it up in a pony tail.  
Peaceful. Just the way I enjoyed my days. Many people thought that dog care taking was hectic and probably insane, especially with how many dogs I normally took in one day, but I would have to disagree. The only reason my job would be hectic would be if the dogs didn't listen and that was certainly never the case for me.  
I lovingly watched all of the dogs play together, occasionally someone else's companion trotting over to say hello to the group. I quietly pulled out my book and began reading, my mind at ease regarding the dogs. Suddenly, however, someone sat next to me and normally that wouldn't have been a problem, I enjoy talking to people, but this person made my skin shiver with something, though it wasn't fear or uncertainty but rather mystery and curiosity. I chanced a glance over and had to suppress a surprised gasp. What a beautiful man! He had such long silver hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, tied off with an old fashioned hair cloth. He had such enchanting golden eyes which, upon following their direction, were fixed upon two Retriever puppies, one golden, the other black. Unfortunately, I apparently lingered my glance for too long, as he slowly turned his gaze to me. I quickly looked back at my book, feeling his eyes burning into me.  
"Why do you care for so many mongrels? They're not befitting a lady," he murmured smoothly and suddenly, eyes tracing my body without a hint of embarrassment.  
I rubbed my arm where my banded tattoo lie, used to people belittling me for it. "Mongrels? Well, that's not fair," I mumbled. "I don't consider any dog a mongrel. It's such a... poorly-thought of term," I murmured.  
"But I do not use the term incorrectly. You willingly choose to be around filth?"  
"They're not filth," I said a little more harshly than I first intended. "There's no such thing regarding dogs and puppies alike, however humans are an entirely different story," I growled, standing and shoving my book in my purse. The dogs lined up for me so that I could attach their leashes.  
"Hey, you run that doggy daycare called Chance, right, young lady?" an older woman inquired, coming up to me while holding a Yorkie.  
I nodded, offering a small smile. "Ah, what gave it away?" I chuckled.  
"Actually it was your demeanor, the way you so expertly handled those dogs," she said fondly. "I've heard great things about you. I'm afraid that my children want me to go to a nursing home soon and well, I just have no one to look after my baby, Yorkshire," she sighed sadly. "I've also heard rumor that you... take in orphaned dogs?"  
I nodded. "I would be more than willingly to look after her when you are unable to," I responded.  
"She's... she's not long for this world, so she won't be much of a bother. I don't have much, but I can pay-"  
"Nonsense. That would unfair of me. Besides, she would never be a problem anyways. She'll be welcomed into the family as if she were my own."  
"Would it be a problem should I wish to come visit my Yorkshire?" she murmured softly.  
"Of course not," I smiled happily. "If you let me know where you end up, I'll drive her over myself."  
"Ah, you're such a sweet young lady! Here is my number and since I can get yours online, I will definitely be contacting you shortly. Thank you so much, my dear. Oh yes, forgetful me... My name is Agatha Johnson."  
"And mine is Remy," I said lightly and watched her leave with her yapping Yorkie.  
I gave everyone a treat for sitting so still and quiet before turning and leaving. Several times I was aware of people taking pictures of my and the dogs, but I really didn't care. The more they spread the word, the more business I receive. I just decided if I left it alone it would be okay, in any case. Upon arriving home, however, a certain someone was sitting on my door step, doing homework.  
"You know you're not supposed to be here if you have homework to do," I lightly chastised the college freshman.  
"Woah! Hey! Didn't even hear you," she laughed nervously, gathering her books and shoving them into her bag. "Sorry, it's just that Sota has a bunch of his friends over and it's hard to study with all that noise," Kagome murmured, opening the door for me once I handed her me keys.  
"Well, I suppose that's fine then," I murmured calmly, releasing the dogs so that they could move about freely. "How's school going, anyways?"  
"Oooh, it'd be going way better if Inuyasha wouldn't drag me every where," she grumbled, setting her bag on my dining room table.  
"Oh yeah? And why might he be going that?"  
"I don't know, but Hojo thinks we're more than friends and obviously we're not, I'm mean why would we be? He's so annoying," she rambled. "I mean, I don't think we could ever be more than friends. Not that I would want to! He's crude and rude and totally selfish! Hojo, on the other hand is so much better! He's nicer and more thoughtful and-"  
"Are you dating Hojo?"  
"Well... no..."  
"Well, if you think so highly of the boy, maybe you should," I suggested, quirking an eyebrow.  
"You know what? Maybe I will," she huffed, crossing her arms.  
I chuckled lightly. "Just make sure that's what you really want, yeah?" I murmured, calmly heading over to start doing the dishes. "Kagome? Would you mind feeding the dogs? I'll be out in a moment to help, but in the mean time their separate foods are in containers and labeled there on the counter," I murmured, nodding my head to the pile of various containers and baggies.  
"Sure thing!" she agreed eagerly, getting straight to it. "Is Shippo coming over?"  
"Not today. He's seeing a new foster family," I mumbled, trying to hide my sadness.  
"You come you haven't just adopted him by now?" she inquired, glancing over warily.  
"The system has been fighting me. I didn't want to tell Shipping in case things went sour," I sighed lightly. "I don't want to get his hopes up,' I mumbled.  
"Why is it so hard for you to adopt?" Kagome asked, concerned.  
I paused for only a second before I simply continued putting the dishes away. It was hard for me to talk to anyone bout, even Kagome...  
"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I murmured quietly, glancing over at her.  
"Sure, if it's okay with you," she replied happily. "Ugh, did I tell you about how Inuyasha totally interrupted my history 101 class the other day?"  
She had, but I told her that she hadn't and to continue. I listened to her ramble angrily about that incident and several incidents before hand about how Inuyasha is always interrupting her classes or her studying or just about anything else, only to show her something simple or stupid. I smiled lightly as frustration turned into annoyance, and then into delight. A soft smile soon appeared on her own face. When she slowly stopped talking, I chuckled lightly.  
"Are you sure it's Hojo you want?" I inquired almost playfully, eyebrow quirked as I dried my hands to help her.  
"What? Of course! Not like there's really else that I have in mind," she mumbled, laughing nervously. "Is this it for food?"  
I nodded. "The rest are allowed to have regular dog food," I murmured calmly.  
On our way out back, I paused upon seeing the same man from the dog park watching the dogs in the fenced in area. I murmured to Kagome to go on a head while I quietly went over to him.  
Noting the dog carrier, I said, "Good afternoon."  
"I didn't expect you to be civil after what transpired between us," he commented.  
"I don't have time to hold grudges against ignorant people, especially if they're willing to learn," I responded calmly, quirking an eyebrow. I glanced down at the carrier. "Your puppies?"  
He nodded slightly. "Ah and Un... purebreds."  
"Cute names," I commented, smiling a little bit. "And Retrievers are known to be quite intelligent. You'll have no problems training them, I can assure you that,"  
"Actually, I would like you to train my girls," he said suddenly.  
I paused once again, thinking it over. "You want your purebreds around my 'mongrels'?" I murmured playfully.  
He narrowed his eyes only slightly, but I certainly noticed it. He obviously didn't like the idea, but from the way he was dressed, I could only assume he worked a lot and for most of the day, at a stressful job. Some people can't handle coming home to urine and feces all over the place from untrained dogs and who has time to train puppies if they work all the time?  
"Yes," he finally confirmed after a few moments of heavy silence.  
I offered a happy smile and nodded.  
"How much is payment?"  
"Nah, I don't do payment. All I ask is that if you're feeding them different food than what I feed my own dogs, you bring it yourself and without fail. Also, I need to know if they have a feeding schedule oh and their own bowls. Oh yeah, and if they have a walking schedule you'd like to make..." I listed off, counting on my fingers.  
"Quite... a lot of work," he murmured. "What food do you use?"  
"For puppies I use Feudal Puppy Chow and for adults I used the adult version," I responded.  
"Mm... I will bring their food and bowls, as well as their leashes. You can keep them over night, can't you?" he inquired.  
I nodded. "Bring them around whenever you're next able," I smiled lightly. "I'll either be here or at the dog park."  
He started to speak, however a vibrating sound coming from his pocket stole his attention and he turned as he answered the phone, not saying another word to me as he left.  
"Wow... he's so beautiful," Kagome murmured quietly.  
I let out a soft chuckle and simply shrugged. "Looks don't make up for such a brash personality," I mumbled.  
"reminds me of someone," she murmured distractedly.  
I just shook my head, smile still playing at my lips as I distributed the food to the hungry dogs. Several water sources, chew toys, dog houses and plastic fire hydrants were spread throughout the yard. It really was dog heaven. Kagome brought out her homework to finish it up at the picnic table out in the fenced in area. I, too, brought out one of the college books I read in my spare time. As my mother always said, knowledge never hurt anyone, so I've taken up buying college books to read. Most of the time, I've taken a liking to law books, but right now I was reading a premed book.  
"So, why did you say he didn't have to pay?"  
"The same reason why no one else has to pay," I responded calmly, turning a page.  
"Hm... sure did _seem _like he had the money," she mumbled.  
"Kagome, you _know _I didn't start this for the money. You _know _I don't really need it," I snorted lightly. "Just because someone looks like they have money, doesn't necessarily mean they do, by the way."  
"But he's... such a jerk..."  
"So is Inuyasha, but you willingly hang out with him nevertheless," I pointed out, smirking lightly up at her.  
"Ah, well that's- that's different!" she grumbled, crossing her arms and looking away.  
"In any case, what do you want for dinner?" I murmured.  
"Oh I was hoping you could make that excellent salad and rice balls that you do!" she suggested eagerly.  
I nodded. "Of course I can," I smiled lightly. "I'll go get it started," I murmured, standing up and heading inside.  
Quiet. It was quiet. I sighed gently and thought about the beautiful man. I never caught his name... I smiled lightly once again. This ought to be interesting. 


	2. A Day In The Life

Chapter two: A Day In The Life

"You really are such a sweet heart,' lovingly said the older woman, Agatha, from the dog park. Her Yorkie sniffing the front steps with curiosity.  
Seven a.m. on the dot. The obviously impatient and bored children were waiting in the car, all three of them on their phones while, presumably, the mother was fixing her make-up and hair, almost seemingly bored. I smiled lightly at the older woman and just nodded.  
"It really is no problem, Mrs. Johnson," I reassured her. "She will be no issue for me."  
"I'm staying at Musashi Old Folk's Home and visiting hours are from nine to ten and one to two," she informed, then handed me Yorkshire's carrier, inside being another leash, a bag of Feudal dog chow, some treats and several other Yorkshire favorites. "Ah, I use the same dog food," I commented, taking the carrier.  
"Good, good! I had hoped you would! Makes circumstances a tad easier, no? Well, come here, baby," she called to her Yorkie.  
When she came over, tail wagging, Agatha held her close upon picking her up. A few moments of sad good-byes and soon I was waving good-bye to Agatha, Yorkshire's leash in hand. I smiled down at Yorkshire and started inside until I noticed the carrier last second out of the corner of my eye. I put Yorkshire's leash in the hand with the carrier and quietly picked up the note that read: 'Feed them whenever you think it best. Ah is the golden one and Un is the Black one.' I looked around for a few seconds, wondering how long they'd been here, before finally taking them and Yorkshire inside. It was a hot day today, so once I took Yorkshire off her leash and set her carrier down near the door, I went to the back door that was wide open and pulled a cord by the door. Several awnings opened up around the fenced in area, creating plenty of shady spots. I brought the carrier out into a shaded area and opened it up.  
"Come on girls. it's okay," I called out happily, clapping my hands softly.  
Several moments later, sniffing noses came poking out from the shadows of the carrier. They were both tentative at first, though it didn't take long for them to start playing with each other, rolling around in the grass and tumbling over toys. Eventually, they found their ways over to me and sniffed around. They seemed to like me, as they started jumping around again, occasionally bumping into me. Yorkshire was resting in the grass in he shade by one of the water sources and I smiled lightly. Good that she was settling in. I owned three- er, four dogs now: Yorkshire; Abby, a German Shepard; Pheonix, a husky; and Moto, a Pit bull. They were all outside, watching the puppies or sleeping without a care when Shippo came outside. "Hiya, Rem," he greeted, plopping down next to me and petting Abby.  
"Hey there, sweetie. What has you coming around? Shouldn't you be in school?" I inquired, lightly tucking some hair behind his ear. He had such poofy red hair that he had a hard time keeping in a pony-tail.  
"Don't feel too good," he mumbled with a shrug.  
"Physically?"  
He shrugged again and I just kissed the top of his head.  
"How _is _school, by the way?"  
"Good, actually. I really like it... I thought fifth grade wouldn't be as fun as it is. Also, there's this teacher: he doesn't teach my class, but he teaches sixth grade and he's super cool and he's been teaching me magic tricks because he says it'll help me impress this really really cute girl," he rambled.  
"A girl?"  
"Oh yeah! She's super smart and really cute and funny and so loyal," he explained, face lightly up excitedly.  
"What's her name?" I inquired gently, quirking my head to the side.  
"Satsuki," he responded fondly.  
"Aw," I chuckled, ruffling his hair playfully.  
"Hey!" he exclaimed, brushing my hands away. "Th-there's a dance coming up and... I wanna ask her."  
"Then ask her," I murmured lightly.  
"She's in sixth grade and waaaay out of my league," he mumbled. "Uh, who's puppies are these, anyways?"  
"Nice diversion," I snorted. I paused suddenly. "Ah... I keep missing the chance to ask his name, but their names are Ah and Un," I answered.  
"Interesting... names," he responded quietly.  
"I think they're pretty cute," I chuckled. "Okay, I'm going to start training the puppies. You wanna join?"  
"Nah, actually I think I wanna go lie down," he mumbled.  
I knew he wasn't actually going to lie down. He was going to the skate park he knew I really didn't like, but I wasn't going to argue. So for the next hour and a half, I taught the puppies how to sit, shake paws and roll over. They caught on fairly quickly, especially when treats were involved. Once or twice, Moto wandered over to check them out and since she was young herself, I imagined she could relate better than my other dogs. She was even more patient and almost seemed to help teach them, as whenever I requested a paw from either pup, she would hold up her own paw, watching me while the puppies watched her. I chuckled, gave her a treat and tried the puppies again. Low and behold, they followed her lead eagerly. Around eleven, Kagome showed up for lunch, which I of course made no objection to making.  
"Hey... I know you like never go on dates, but-"  
"Oh wow," I laughed, quirking an eyebrow at her as I put together some sandwiches.  
"Well!" If you do, you never talk about them. Wait. Do you? Oh my god! Tell me!" she exclaimed, nearly spilling her tea.  
"I was just kidding, Kagome. I don't really have time to go on any dates; you know that," I snorted, shaking my head.  
"Well, maybe you should take a break every once in a while, Remy. It's important to everyone to rest," Kagome pointed out as she sipped her tea.  
"Not everyone runs a doggy day care," I chuckled. "What's all this about dating?"  
"Oh yeah, well, anyways, you're super smart, so... Hojo wants to take me to the movies," she sputtered. I slowly nodded, so she continued, "But so does Inuyasha."  
"Take you to the movies?"  
"No... He won't tell me where, but he's super excited it," she murmured, biting her lip.  
"On the same day?" I asked, cutting them in half. I made an extra one in case Shippo came by again.  
"Yeah," she mumbled with a heavy sigh, rubbing the back of her head. "I don't know what to do..."  
"I thought you told me that Inuyasha was annoying?" I pointed out.  
"Yeah, and a super selfish jerk," she grumbled.  
"But if he really _was _a selfish jerk, he wouldn't want to take you any where, let alone to some place he's obviously excited about. He obviously likes and trusts you enough to hang out with all the time and let you in on his favorite past times," I commented.  
"But he could never _love _me. He loves _Kikyo_," she muttered bitterly.  
"Kikyo?"  
"We look kinda similar..." she sighed. "She's just... better in every way possible," she grumbled. "And they used to date, but had some sort of falling out because of some petty jerk playing some mean trick on them... but now Kikyo absolutely hates Inuyasha, and yet he still obviously has deep feelings for her..."  
"Woah... that's a lot to process. All right then... He may still have feelings, but sometimes those linger for a lot of other people and for a long time, even after finding someone new. That doesn't mean you can't learn to love someone new in the mean time, Kagome. You told me that Hojo already professed his love for you, right? From what you've let me know, you don't spend half as much times with Hojo as you do Inuyasha. How much does Hojo actually know about you? Exactly. You already know Hojo's feelings, so go with Inuyasha and try to understand his feelings a little better," I murmured, setting a plate down in front of her.  
"Told you you were super smart," she laughed.  
Both of us paused when there was a knock. I calmly stood and answered the door.  
"Ah, hello," I greeted, offering the man with the golden eyes a small smile and a nod.  
"Hello. Where are Ah and Un?" he inquired, bag in hand.  
"Out back. I'll show you," I offered, moving so that he could enter and so I could close the door behind him. I lead him out back, Kagome throwing me a thumbs up, and showed him that they were playing happily with Moto. "She's actually the only purebred I have. Pit bull. And she's the friendliest," I laughed. "I was actually teaching them some neat tricks before my friend came over for lunch. Want to see?"  
He nodded, watching them carefully. "What's her name?"  
"Moto. Here, take a treat," I murmured, handing him one from the pouch on my side. "Kneel and call them over," I instructed.  
He did, however the only thing they did was take one look at him and run back into their kennel. I blinked a few times, surprised, and looked back over at him.  
"They seemed quite... tentative and shy when they first arrived. Do you... tend to kennel them up when you go to work? It's understandable with them not being potty trained, but I hope you let them go to the bathroom before you do."  
He slowly nodded, frown deepening on his face.  
"Hey, hey, no frowning, come on," I murmured, lightly nudging him and sat down, too. "How can you frown when so many puppies are here?" I chuckled.  
I called them back out and soon enough they came out slowly. They perked up when they saw me and started running over, but slowed down when they noticed him again.  
"Come on, girls," I cooed softly, offering my hands.  
They picked up pace again and came over, tails wagging. I happily picked Ah up and handed her over to the man, who seemingly reluctantly, took her. I smiled encouragingly when she licked his chin.  
"Okay, now just hold her... yup, like that. And if you're really good at multitasking, watch this. Sit, Un. Good girl!" I praised happily, giving her a treat once she sat for me, tailing wagging.  
"How do you know she sat for you? What is she just wanted to sit?" he mumbled, trying to move his face out of reach of Ah.  
I laughed. "I guess we'll never know. How about this one: Un, paw. Good girl!" I chuckled, giving her another treat once she gave me her paw.  
He simply shrugged, seeming unimpressed. Meanwhile, Ah had already eaten the treat he had in his hand.  
"Right, before I forget, might I know your name?"  
He paused and averted his gaze. Was he... embarrassed? About not telling me sooner? Or because of something else?  
"Sesshomaru," he mumbled.  
I nodded quietly. "You probably already guessed mine," I murmured playfully, "But that's Moto, Abby and Pheonix. Abby is part Shepard, part Husky, and Pheonix is part Husky, part wolf."  
"Wolf?"  
I smiled lightly. "Uh-huh... his mom, who was my mom's best friend, spent a lot of time with a wolf pack and well, you can figure out the rest."  
"A wolf pack near here?"  
"No, actually. Waaay north of here," I murmured. "I don't recall, but there was a village that my mom spent a lot of time at."  
He nodded and gently put Ah down. He watched her for a moment and she watched him, before he commanded her to sit suddenly. When she did, he mumbled a somewhat surprised praise and gave her a treat. I grinned happily and started to say something, but his phone started vibrating and he got up to leave.  
"Hey, wait a second!" I called out, picking up his bag. "Do you want something for your lunch? You must not have a lot of time, since you look like you were coming from work..."  
"I... no, I'm not talking to you right now. Hold on a moment. If you're quick," he mumbled to me and continued talking on the phone, Ah and Un playfully bapping his shoes.  
I quickly went inside and put my own sandwich in a baggy and handed it to him as he went out the door, mumbled a quick thank you. And then he was gone. I looked down at the bag full of dog treats and more food and playfully rolling my eyes. I soon fed all the dogs and finished talking to Kagome until she also had to go. Not an hour later and Shippo returned, requesting to spend the night. He had several scrapes on his knees, so I sat him down and retrieved the first aid kit from the bathroom.  
"Of course you can. You're always welcomed over and for however long you need. Did you ask your new foster parents?" I inquired.  
"Yeah..."  
"Shippo..."  
"Why do I gotta ask them anyways?" he grumbled, gaze averted.  
"Because if you don't tell them where you are, then I could be arrested for kidnapping," I explained softly. "This'll sting for a bit," I mumbled, praying on some anti-septic.  
"But..." he started. "Okay..."  
"Do you know their number or do you want me to drive you over?" I inquired, gently placing a bandage on each knee.  
"I wrote down their number and put it in my back pack. Oh yeah," he said, jumping up and running to get it. "Can you help me with my homework?"  
"Of course, sweetie," I murmured, handing him my cell phone.  
"Could... could you call?" he mumbled, handing me the number.  
I paused, but then nodded and dialed.  
"Hello, my name is Remington Montague and- excuse me? No, I'm not selling- wait- they hung up on me," I sighed lightly.  
"Should we go over there?"  
"I guess so," I chuckled.  
After an interesting visit, we came back home and started on his homework.  
"Your full name is Remington Monta_goo_?"  
"Monta_gue_, sweetie, and yes," I chuckled. "My parents were British."  
"Woah... where are they now?" he asked.  
"They uh... they moved up north, but we still talk all the time," I promised, offering him a small smile.  
"Okay... so how do you do this?" he asked, pointing to a problem.  
Around six and I was making dinner while Shippo showed me some magic tricks he had learned from that teacher. I grinned lightly and watched and listened closely.  
"You're so amazing, Shippo!" I praised happily. "You'll impress your little friend in no time," I promised, kissing the top of his head.  
When there was a knock, I of course went and answered it, suspecting who it might already be.  
"Sesshomaru," I greeted happily, offering him a smile.  
"Good evening. I have more toys," he murmured, holding up another bag.  
I passed, but then chuckled. "Wow, you really do spoil them," I teased lightly. "That's good, though don't worry. Would you like to stay for dinner? It's spaghetti and meatballs!"  
He shook his head. "I should... go," he said, handing me the bag. "Lunch was good, thank you," he mumbled, pausing before quickly turning and leaving.  
I blinked a few times, then just shook my head with a chuckle. Such a strange man. 


	3. Cat's Out Of The Bag

Chapter three: The Cats Out Of The Bag

The dog park was most definitely my favorite place to be; hands down. Even when it was mostly empty, though it hardly ever was, it gave off a very homey feeling that was impossible t simply manufacture. I had no issues bringing any of my companions with me, along with the puppies of course. It was around noon and the park was absolutely bustling with noise and scents. Friends seeing friends and acting like it'd been years since they'd seem each other when really it was just yesterday. I had been rolling around in the grass with the girls when I noticed Sesshomaru sitting on one of the benches, calmly reading over some pages in a manila folder. I grinned and went right on over, plopping next to him.  
"How'd you know this was my bad?" I inquired, shuffling through said bag.  
"I had seen it in your home," he answered calmly enough, marking something in red pen.  
"Hmmph... didn't peg you for a teacher."  
"I'm not." He paused when I handed him a sandwich in a baggy. "I'm a lawyer," he mumbled, taking the food with a thank you.  
"A lawyer?" I murmured, quirking an eyebrow. "No wonder you dressed so nicely whenever I see you," I teased. "And here I thought you might have been dressing up for me."  
His golden eyes flickered over to me before returning to the puppies.  
'Why did you start this?" he murmured suddenly.  
"The daycare? Because I loved dogs and I want all of them to be happy," I answered simply, taking a bite of my own sandwich.  
"That's... an intense goal," he mumbled. I laughed. "But who is someone without a large goal?"  
He didn't respond, however finished his lunch. I glanced over at him occasionally and I just had to wonder how on Earth I never noticed it before. Now it was so obvious; the smell, the look, the feel of him screamed canine. I was almost a little ashamed that I hadn't noticed it earlier. This man was a dog demon. I smiled a little to myself and settled back against the bench. I enjoyed this quiet time I had with Sesshomaru. No wonder I felt a connection with him; I felt a connection with every dog, demon or not.  
"There are many reasons why people adopt, buy, or simply pick up dogs off the street," I murmured. "A longing for companionship that's had to find in other people, a longing to connect, to not be lonely... However there are others-"  
A vibrating cell phone interrupted me and I just chuckled. He paused, having had actually turned to look at me before quickly pulling out the cellphone. He paused, unsure of whether or not to answer it. He looked up at me, with almost an apologetic look in his eyes, before answering it. I waited patiently, understanding his job demanded his attention. Suddenly, however, he stood up and went off, seeming fairly displeased about something. I watched the puppies watching him leave, quirking their heads in curiosity and whimpered.  
"Come along girls, Phoenix," I called gently, clapping my hands.  
Without hesitation, they all ran over to be connected to their leashes and receive their treats. I gently pet the puppies and glanced over when I sensed someone walking over towards us.  
"Sesshomaru? What..? I thought you had a call."  
"I did and they need me back at the office, however, I forgot to give this to you," he murmured, handing me another bag.  
Before I could really say anything, he leaned down, pet the puppies and went off, pulling out his cellphone yet again. I sighed softly and walked the dogs back home. I allowed them to run around freely, back door open. I sat the bag down on the table. So many toys- an envelope. I frowned deeply. I knew eventually he's try to slip me money, but I didn't expect it to happen so early. I grumbled something under my breath and put it in a drawer near my refrigerator. Most people tried and more than once, but every time I shot them down. I understand the anxiety of not paying someone for a service; I can't even accept free samples at the market. However, I also don't believe in giving money to those who are quite well off, like myself. I watched the puppies with apparently a tired expression, for Shippo came in and inquired about it.  
"Hm? Oh, just stubborn clients," I murmured. "Do you want me to make you lunch?"  
"No, I had something to eat at home," he replied. "Which client? The one with the puppies?"  
"Sesshomaru and yeah," I sighed quietly.  
"Why don't you just accept their money?"  
"How do you know that's what this is about?" I inquired, quirking an eyebrow while I prepared food for the dogs.  
"Uh, well, he's kinda your only client right now," he murmured. "Since, ya know, there's only the puppies, and that's always the problem with clients."  
"Well, aren't you perceptive," I teased.  
"Per... ceptive?" he repeated, plopping himself on the floor so he could play with Ah and Un, who took to him well.  
"Perceptive. It means you take in your surroundings or understand the deeper meaning behind things to make a conclusion about something, like why Sesshomaru was giving me a hard time," I explained.  
He nodded slowly. "Cool," he grinned, lying on his belly so the puppies could run all over him and lick his face. I smiled fondly and fed the dogs. They were all very patient meanwhile, the puppies distracted with not a care in the world but to lick Shippo. They ate happily and, while I did the dishes, Shippo sat up on the counter, seemed a tad uncomfortable. I glanced over at him.  
"Something the matter, sweetie?" I inquired.  
He shifted slightly, seeming almost unsure how to answer that question.  
"You... have a lot of books about... demons," he mumbled.  
I paused. "You went into my study? Why?"  
"I-I'd seen it open before and I saw the books and I was curious," he sputtered. "I didn't think you knew before."  
I simply shrugged. "Okay..."  
"Er, well..."  
"And where have you heard about demons?" I inquired.  
I almost felt bad about making Shippo squirm like he was, but I couldn't exactly spit out that I knew he was a fox demon. He'd want to know how I figured it out. Of course, I could lie and sat it was something about his behavior, but...  
"Ah... well, I..." he suttered. "W-What do you think about demons?"  
"That's like asking me what I think about rocks," I snorted. "Some are rough and hurtful, but others are small and cute, like you," I commented nonchalantly.  
Shippo paused and looked up at me in surprise.  
"You know?!" he exclaimed in surprised.  
I chuckled lightly and nodded. "It wasn't hard to figure out, Shippo, especially with those questions. That's what being perceptive means," I teased.  
His face tinted pink, but he nodded. "I'm a fox demon."  
"Is that why you fight so hard with your foster families? You don't feel like you fit in?" I asked softly, turning off the water.  
"I guess," he mumbled. "How come you can't just adopt me? You know about demons!"  
"Sweetie..." I murmured, a deep frown creasing my face. "There's a process..."  
"What process?! Why can't you just help me?!" he shouted, jumping off the counter.  
"Shippo, I-"  
"You're always making excuses," he snapped and stormed out.  
On his way out the door, he ran into Sesshomaru, who didn't seem phased. Shippo blinked a few times, but just ran right passed him. I had started to run after him, but paused when I saw Sesshomaru.  
"I... hello... sorry about that," I sighed quietly.  
"Your child?"  
"I wish," I mumbled. "Ah... still on your lunch break?"  
"No, I left work early," he replied.  
"Wait, isn't it Saturday? You work on the weekends?"  
"I imagine you do, too, though normally I'm in the office from eight to five or six," he explained. "Every day."  
I let out a breath.  
"Man, that's a lot... Do you often leave early?"  
"No. However, I need your help and I figured you would rather me request your help sooner rather than later," he said calmly.  
"Sure, no problem. What do you need?" I inquired/  
"I... should show you," he murmured. "I will wait in my car for you." With that, he turned and went off.  
I hesitated for a second before slipping on some sandals and typing up my hair and following him out. I slipped into his sleep, grey Carolla once he unlocked the door and I whistled. I almost stared at him when he jumped.  
"Ah... nice car," I commented.  
"Thank you. Do you have one?"  
"Nah, no need, I guess. Fairly small town," I chuckled. "I'm under the presumption you recently moved here, so how do you like it so far?"  
"How do you figure I recently moved?" he inquired, smoothly pulling out and driving off.  
"I've never seen you before and everyone knows everyone in this town," I commented. "That and Kagome told me," I chuckled.  
"Kagome... Ah, isn't she the young new intern?"  
I nodded. "She visits my house often," I explained. "Always telling me about school, her friends oh and Inuyasha."  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Mhmm. From the way she talks about him, I can tell that she's in love with him and he with her, but neither will admit it," I laughed. "Why, do you know him?"  
"He's... my little brother. Here," he said before I could even react, pulling to the side of the road in front of the park. I wanted to question him about Inuyasha, however when I heard the puppy yapping, I went quiet and listened.  
"There's a dog in the well," he mumbled, leaving the car and heading over to it.  
"I hear her," I replied distractedly. "I'll get her," I said confidently, and went on over.  
"How?" he inquired, following close behind.  
"There was a bunny a girl dropped down there last year. It had rained the night before and the firemen were taking too long, so I climbed down instead. He ended up being fine, but man did I get wet!" I laughed, rolling up my pant legs and slipping off my sandals.  
"Isn't that dangerous? The walls are wet and difficult to descend," he pointed out, pulling out his phone.  
"Then call the fire department if ya want, but I don't know what the water level is down there and I don't want her drowning," I murmured, climbing over the wall and started down.  
Once or twice I paused because I slipped, but the real trouble came towards the end. The puppy whimpered and yapped excitedly upon noticing me and I was grateful to see that the water level was barely an inch. However, when I stepped down, a sharp pain went through my foot and I gasped and fell backwards, hitting my head on the wall. I groaned lightly, stars dancing and flashing on my eyelids, but I was brought back to reality when the puppy clambered up onto me and Sesshomaru called down to me.  
"I-I'm okay!" I called up.  
long paused and Sesshomaru responded, "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, yeah. This little girl is, too," I called to him, gently lifted said puppy and gingerly standing up.  
"Just... don't talk when the firemen arrive," he called down to me.  
I frowned, confused, but finally agreed. When the firemen came, I heard them exchange words with Seshomaru, then lower the ladder. I climbed up head pounding and foot throbbing. I gently put the puppy down on the grass and a lady from the pound came and took her. A paramedic rushed over and helped me out.  
"We need to get her to the hospital," he told Sesshomaru, who nodded.  
"I'll drive behind you," he murmured, giving me a look that said to stay quiet.  
In the ambulance, they told me to just nod yes or no to their questions, so I did. I still didn't understand what was going on, however I suddenly felt very tired. Every time I tried to close my eyes, though, they kept waking me up, something about concussions. In the hospital, they set me up in a gown and a bed after covering my wounds, saying they needed to keep me over night, just in case. Not long after they left, Sesshomaru entered and, after I nodded, sat in the chair beside my bed.  
"Are you going to tell me what all this is about?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Sometimes, when people hit their heads, things become jumbled in their brains and they can revert back to their original language for a while," he started, crossing one leg over the other. "And there is only one type of person who can speak such an ancient form of Greek."  
I paused, heart stopping for only a moment.  
"So, which one are you, Remington?" he inquired calmly. "Which constellation do you make up?"  
I let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against the bed, as mall smile playing on my lips.  
"I was hoping to wait until later to tell you," I murmured softly.  
"Why would you trust me with such valuable information. No wonder you live in such a small town; no one would check here to find you," he commented.  
I nodded. "I was tired of being hunted, so... here it is. Seirios, by the way."  
Sesshomaru now paused and looked up at me quickly. His eyes flickered away and snorted.  
'you could have had hundreds of demons protecting you and you decided to run and hide in some small time town?"  
"Why should I risk the lives of those people when I can avoid it?" I mumbled. "Constellations have great power and could crush a demon in seconds."  
"Not all demons," he mumbled, gaze still averted.  
I watched him for a few moments, then smiled softly.  
"So, if you're so strong, why don't you j be my bodyguard?" I suggested. "we already have a great cover," I chuckled.  
He shrugged lightly and started to say something, however Kagome and Shippo came in, Shippo seeming more concerned that I was in the hospital and less focused on our last conversation. My eyes lingered on Sesshomaru for a little bit, before turning my attention to the others. This should be interesting. 


	4. Boiling Slowly

Chapter Four: Boiling Slowly I never had much use for sleeping, not like I needed to. I mean, I didn't need to go back into the sky every night, but it was fun and gave me a chance to say hello to my favorite siblings. I came home a little earlier than usual one day and paused upon seeing Shippo curled up to my human form in my bed. I floated around for a second, wondering if it would be wise to reenter my body. He was fast asleep, however, and didn't seem to wake when I reentered my body. I smiled fondly down at him until I notice the dark bruises on his face. A hot rage flickered through my veins and I nearly lost it. Instead, I took the boy in my arms and held him close, murmuring promises of safety into the darkness. I would keep the, too. Maybe Sesshomaru could assist me with the legal issues.  
When I came back from the hospital, both Kagome and Shippo had insisted on staying and helping me around the house for the rest of the day. Then they went home after dinner, but apparently Shippo must have left his foster family while I was in the sky and slept in my room. The thought of that foster family touching him again boiled my blood, and it took me a little while to calm down. I planned on getting up and making breakfast soon, but I just wanted to hold him for a little bit longer.  
Eventually, the sound of someone moving about somewhere in the house stirred me. I gently laid Shippo down on the bed and covered him up. After planting a soft kiss on his forehead, I slipped out of the room and lightly closed the door behind me. I pulled my rode righter around me and tied it.  
"Hello?" I called out softly, poking my head around the corner to peer into the main area.  
A Head turning towards my direction startled me. However, I relaxed once more when I felt and overwhelming sense of familiarity come from the man standing in front of my back door.  
"Friend," I murmured quietly, walking over and turning on the coffee maker.  
"Friend," he greeted in return, glancing back outside one last time before venturing over to sit on the couch.  
I found that conjoined kitchen and living room was easiest when dealing with dogs. Speaking of, they were just waking up, happily greeting the man before going outside to go to the bathroom. The puppies seemed especially excited to see him.  
"As dangerous as it is for you to be here, I must say I missed you," I murmured, walking over and hugging him.  
He chuckled lightly. "Even though we saw each other minutes ago, I missed you, too," he replied, hugging me back tightly. "but Seirios, I have some news to tell you."  
"I can't tell whether or not you were joking when you just said serious in the same sentence, however, continued."  
"Seirios, please," he murmured somberly. "Procyon has ascended again."  
I froze, eyes becoming wide. I pushed away from him. No... I'd felt something, some inkling pain in my chest, but not my little sister. no... I crumpled to the ground, face in my hands. My baby...  
Orion knelt down in front of me and hugged me tightly, gently stroking my hair.  
"I'm sorry, my dearest friend, I am so sorry."  
"I... had a feeling someone was plucked from out wed, but... we just saw her last night," I mumbled.  
"I know, I know... but that's how they're finding us... They can only track us one at a time, but they're tracing out signatures back to our human forms. Cyon is trapped in the stars for now, but we can't return at the risk of being caught upon out return," he murmured gently.  
"we'll all be tracked down eventually. Fucking Ursa! Ever since we found out that we could do this, she has been so jealous," I snapped.  
"All we can do for now is wait for an opportune moment to strike, my friend," he murmured. "Are you safe here/"  
"This town has so far proven useful," I mumbled, wiping my face free of tears. "I seemed to have also found myself a body guard."  
"You're in need of one?" he asked quickly.  
"Not particularly. However, I seemed to have insulted his ego enough for him to want to prove himself. He's the one who owns those puppies out there," I murmured.  
"A demon?" he inquired, quirking an eyebrow.  
I nodded. "Heh... a dog demon," I added. He chuckled softly. "Good, you'll connect more easily."  
I paused for a moment. "But what if he gets hurt? He has a little brother."  
"That's the sacrifice they make, my friend. Demons are expendable; constellations are not. If we lose, if Ursa wins and we all are stuck back in the sky? Think of all the ways everyone is helping down here, Seirios. Do not allow your emotions to mask the main objective," he murmured. When I didn't respond, he continued, "I want to meet this body guard of yours. If his ego is as fragile as you say, I'm not sure I can trust him enough to be protecting you."  
I bit my lip. "I don't have his number nor do I know where he lives. However, if he doesn't stop by this morning to see the girls, I know what firm he works at so we can go there once I take care of some personal business," I sighed, shakily standing once more.  
"The boy in your bedroom? He's a fox demon," he commented, watching me go over to the coffee maker.  
"He is. He's also my friend and I need to go to the police station once he wakes up," I mumbled.  
"Why?"  
"He's bruised; beaten by his foster family," I growled, "When Cyon died the first time, under my care, the local police could find no explanation other than that her death was my fault. This is preventing me from adopting the boy myself, but at this point in time, I'm going to fight fire with fire. Good thing my new body guard is a lawyer, hm?" I mumbled, sipping my coffee.  
He nodded. "Call to me when you find a moment alone with him," he sighed gently, patting my head before slipping out.  
I smiled fondly and sat back on the couch and watched the puppies play. Soon enough, Shippo went from my bedroom to the bathroom, then slowly into the living room.  
"Good morning, sweetie," I murmured, gently patting the spot next to me on the couch.  
He shifted uncomfortably, but soon came over and sat next to me.  
"How about we got to the police station then to the law firm, hm?" I murmured softly, slipping an arm around his shoulders.  
"What can you do?" he mumbled.  
"I'm going to protect you and I'm sorry I hadn't done it earlier," I sighed gently. "You won't go into another foster home so help me god," I swore.  
He looked up at me with uncertainty, but nodded. I smiled lovingly down at him.  
"I'm going to go take a shower. Do you want me to make you breakfast first?" I inquired.  
"Nah, my belly hurts," he mumbled.  
"Ah, I'm sorry," I murmured, kissing the top of his head. "How about just some toast? That usually helps."  
He finally agreed to some plain toast, but while it was being made, Shippo asked me who I was talking to earlier.  
"So you heard that, huh?" I sighed, leaning against the counter. "That was one of my dearest friends, Orion."  
"Orion? Like the constellation? Is he a constellation?!" Shippo asked excitedly, eyes lighting up.  
"You like constellations?" I chuckled. "Yeah! They're so powerful and great!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
I smiled softly down at him.  
"Ah, your toast," I murmured, taking it out and putting it on a plate. "Be careful, it's hot. I'll be right out and we'll leave as soon as I'm dressed," I promised.  
After gathering my clothes, I slipped into the shower. The water felt wonderful on my skin and I just took a second to let the water run over me. However, the image of Sesshomaru joining me made me snap my eyes open in surprise and whip around. Alone. I sighed softly and shook my head. Man, Orion would throw a hissy fit if he even had an inkling that I might feel that Sesshomaru is more than a body guard. I thought for a moment before snorting. A constellation in love? With a demon? I barely even know him and that's the way it should stay, but no one said anything about casual sex.  
On the way to the police station, Shippo was rather quiet, though clutched my hand tightly, I had had a hard time looking down at him and seeing those bruises without having to have to repress a snarl. Upon arriving, we talked to an officer.  
"You say this boy is being abused, Ma'am?" he repeated.  
"Charlie, it's me. But yes, and by his foster family. And I wish to have it so that I can adopt him," I said confidently.  
"Remy. You know-"  
"No. Fine. You'll obviously be of no use to me," I snapped. "Wait, Remy, if he's being abused he can just go another home, right?" he asked quickly.  
"Why? So he can be abused again? By someone else? No, I'm going to my lawyer and I will fight you until my last breath," I snarled and left the police station, Shippo's hand in my.  
We went straight to the only law firm in town. Kagome grinned happily when she saw us enter the quite modern office.  
"Hello, Kagome. We're here to see Sesshomaru," I informed her calmly.  
"Sesshomaru? Oh, sure, the door on your left! Good luck!" she said happily.  
I paused. "I thought you didn't know who Sesshomaru was," I teased.  
"Well, I kind of just started this intern job, so," she laughed awkwardly.  
I lightly shook my head, then looked down at Shippo.  
"Why don't you wait right here, okay sweetie?" I suggested.  
I paused after suddenly hearing a crash, but then bolted into Sesshomaru's office. 


	5. Not Part of the Pack

Chapter five: Not Part of the Pack

"Sessh- Oh... my apologies," I mumbled, quickly shutting the door again upon seeing a black haired woman straddling Sesshomaru while he sat in his chair.  
I stood there quietly for a moment, before quickly shutting the door. I smiled lightly down at Shippo.  
"It seems as though Sesshomaru is a tad busy at the moment, so why don't we come back later?" I suggested to Shippo, taking his hand and leaving.  
Shippo and Kagome seemed fairly confused about what was going on, however I didn't want to explain anything to them, especially Shippo. We went home, grabbing some ice cream for Shippo and a coffee for me on the way. I listened to him talk about how he couldn't wait to move in with me and how he could show me all his tricks all the time and how he loved my cooking. I listened, however my mind unfortunately continually flashing to Sesshomaru and that woman and my stomach churned uncomfortably. Who was she? His wife? Something told me that she wouldn't be too impressed with him working literally every day. Heh, no one said anything about casual sex. When we arrived back at the house, I asked Shippo if his stomach was feeling better. He nodded happily. "Can you make pancakes?"  
"Of course, sweetie," I smiled softly and went to it.  
"Remy? Does this mean I can call you mom now?" he inquired somewhat softly.  
I paused, but then smiled a little more down at him as he sat on the floor. "You can call me anything you want, Shippo. You know I'll always love you, right? No matter what?" I asked softly.  
"Uh-huh! It's going to be so cool having you as a mom," he gushed eagerly, playing with the puppies.  
I was quiet for what felt like hours, trying to figure out how to word this. Not money demons knew about the war going on in the stars and I suppose that might be for the better. However, this probably meant that, especially for a lesser demon, Shippo had no clue that one day I might be swept away and out of the picture for, possibly, ever. I knew that adopting him may not be in his best interest later in life, however right now I don't think I could live with myself if I let the abuse continue. Then again, what if I'm killed tomorrow? The next day? Who could I leave Shippo with until I- if I get back? Kagome just started her internship at the law firm, and although Shippo is fairly independent, I couldn't shove that responsibility onto her, especially with no explanation. There was Kaede or Jinenji, but they might not be able to take him in. I needed to think further into this, however someone was knocking on my door. I glanced over, already knowing who it was, but I didn't want to deal with Charlie right now. Then again, Shippo had had other plans. Before I knew it, he'd skated off and answered the door, coming back and saying apparently Sesshomaru wasn't busy anymore. I paused and looked over at him.  
"Want some pancakes, too?" I asked, half sarcastically.  
"You should, they're really good," Shippo commented.  
Sesshomaru glanced down at him momentarily, before looking back up at me, but I had already looked away. I didn't like that my chest hurt when I looked at him.  
"Could we talk, Remington?" he murmured quietly.  
"Actually, yes, I was meaning to talk to you about some legal issues. Shippo, could you take the puppies out to play?" I asked, offering the small boy a smile.  
He nodded and ran into the back yard, puppies following him at top speed. I went back to making breakfast.  
"Rem-"  
"I'm sure you've seem my police records. You just seem like the kind of guy," I mumbled. "The death you saw? Was my baby sister, Procyon, better known to you as Canis Minor," I sighed. "Do you know about the war?"  
"Yes. Though, all I know is that Ursa Major is hunting you all down to return you to the sky. Not many know why," he admitted.  
"Not many know about the war at all." I glanced outside at Shippo. "Ah, anyways, regarding the boy, I wish to adopt him, however because of Cyon's death, the law is preventing me from doing so. I need you to help me," I admitted. "I've been scouring law books for quite some time, even before I met Shippo, however there have been many... distractions," I sighed.  
He, surprisingly, nodded. "I will make sure to make your case top priority," he agreed.  
I finished up Shippo's pancakes and put them on plate, and poured him a glass of milk.  
"Do you want some, too?" I inquired, finally glancing over at him, but only for a second or two.  
"...No, I should be getting back to office. Remington-"  
"Oh come on, Remy, Sesshomaru," I teased, shaking my head and starting towards my bedroom to gather some clothes to do laundry.  
He paused, uncertain, but then continued, "Remy..." He seemed to think my nickname distasteful. "I want to talk about-"  
"And don't you worry about a thing. I've been thinking about who should take care of him should I be forced to ascend," I murmured, gathering my dirty clothes and putting them into a basket.  
"That's... not what I want to discuss," he sighed, constantly having to have to move out of the way.  
"Oh, and my friend wants to meet you," I informed, swiftly grabbing some towels in the bathroom and moving assed Seshomaru into the laundry room. "Orion stopped by this morning to tell me that Procyon was forced to ascend again and she's far too tired and wounded to descend. He's worried about me and, when I told him about you, said he wanted to meet you."  
"I... all right, but Remy, what you saw before was-"  
"He can be a tad over protective, just so you know," I interrupted him. "But he's seriously not a bad guy, don't worry," I said with a small laugh, emptying the washer to having the wet clothes outside, then tossed the dirty clothes in the washer and turned it on.  
I started to walk passed him, however he put his arm out to touch the opposite wall and stop me. My laundry room was small compared to the rest of the house, so he could stand on one side and put my hand on the opposite wall and his arm was bent and he still could block my way. He removed the basket from my hand, tossed it on the floor and suddenly I was against the wall, Sesshomaru's arms on both sides of me on the wall. He looked over me and I think I should have been ashamed to admit my heart was racing How long had it been since I even kissed someone? Why was that the first thing my mind went to?  
"What you saw in my office meant nothing. She's a coworker of mine and is... annoying to say the least, but any time she does something stupid like that, it means absolutely nothing," he said, voice low and strangely intense.  
I honestly didn't think when I said, "And why do you think your sex and/or romantic life matters to me?" It's your life, Sesshomaru. You're just my body guard." I mumbleld gaze averting. My big fat mouth, right?  
"Remy..." he started, but then snapped his gaze over to look at something.  
I looked, too, and blinked when I saw Orion.  
"Friend... you arrived quicker than I had anticipated," I admitted.  
Sesshomaru suddenly stood straight and lowered his arms, awkwardly straightening his coat.  
"A dog demon. They really are as sleazy as they say," he sighed, shaking his head.  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but I stepped in with, "Orion, don't be rude. This is my bodyguard and friend, Sesshomaru. I told him that you were difficult, but not an ass."  
Orion simply sized him up and turned and went down the hall. I looked up Sesshomaru for a few moments, before rubbing the back of my head.  
"Constellations don't... typically think high of demons, to be frank," I mumbled.  
"Clearly you fit into that category," he snorted, leaving the small room as well.  
I sat there quietly, watching him leave before looking down at the basket. This was going so horribly wrong. Why did he have to move here? Talk about star-crossed lovers. I grabbed the basket a little harder than I first untended, but walked out into the main area, then outside to hang up the clothes.  
"Oh my gosh! You're so amazing, Orion! Your legend is so awesome," Shippo gushing, jumping up and down.  
My dogs happily surrounded him, too. Orion also had a habit of drawing canines, too, though not as strongly as me. I could tell Sesshomaru was still fairly upset, though not too upset to not play with his won girls. He actually say down in the grass and pet them, allowing his girls to roll around in his lap. I smiled lightly for a moment before realizing that Orion was watching me, although I went right to hanging laundry.  
"Can Orion come around more often?" Shippo asked me excitedly.  
"Ah... maybe, but Orion is busy most of the time. Don't you worry, though, he always makes time for his friends," I said, smiling down at him. "Right, my friend?"  
"That's right," he said offering a grin down at Shippo. "However, right now, I do have to go. Andromeda calls for me," he murmured.  
"Where's Perseus at?" I snorted, hanging up a shirt.  
"In hiding. Like you should be," he pointed out.  
"What's the point of being down here if all we do is hide in fear?" I grumbled.  
"Strong constellations like myself and Eridanus can take care of Ursa Major," he sighed heavily.  
I paused and looked back over at him. "Like you and Eri? Are you serious? So you and Eridanus think you're stronger than certain others? You have got to be kidding me," I snapped, tossing another shirt into the basket.  
"And you think you're more capable? You ran away from the strong lines, Seirios," he pointed out. "You decided that the lives of your friends and family was less important than your dogs."  
"I ran away to protect my family!" I shouted, incredulous. "I came here to protect Cyon and you know more than anyone that I pulled my weight and those of my so called friends the entire time~ You have no idea how much I sacrificed to protect your ass through the entirety of the battle! You wanna know why I moved here? I wanted to fulfill our dream of doing more than creating massive craters wherever we fought! You never paid attention to any of that because you were always the one covering in the shadows," I snarled.  
Orion sat there for a moment, before suddenly disappearing. I stood there wondering if I had handled that too poorly, but then looked quickly down at a surprised Shippo.  
"Shippo..." I murmured quietly.  
Without saying anything, he went quickly back inside. I sighed heavily and just decided to give him his space and continued hanging up laundry. I was aware that Sesshomaru was staring at me.  
"I knew when I came here tat I risked flattening this place to the ground," I mumbled. "I never thought about it too seriously until Cyon was forced to ascend for the umpteenth time. Lucky for this town, they took Cyon while I was away from home, or this town probably wouldn't have existed any more," I murmured. Thinking back on it, I feel ashamed that I never thought about it before."  
Wait, you said you were out of the house when Procyon ascended?"  
"Out of all that, that's what you caught?" I snorted.  
"Still, it could be useful to the adoption process," he murmured. "Where were you?"  
"In the sky," I grumbled.  
"Ah... never mind," he murmured.  
I glanced over at him silently, then offered a small smile, and even gave a small laugh.  
"You just had an argument with your closest friend and scared the child you want to be yours and you're laughing?" he snorted.  
I nodded. "And here you are, trying to turn my attention else where. Oh, but, by the way, I'm pro-demon," I murmured, finishing up with the laundry before going back inside with the basket.  
Sesshomaru paused and looked up at me before quickly looking back down at the dogs. I smiled a little more, but then felt it slowly fell apart when I saw the figure standing in my kitchen. 


	6. Poppin' Up Like Daisies

Chapter six: Poppin' Up Like Daises

"Ah, Seirios." The girl's voice was faint, petite, something that wasn't overlooked.  
"Andromeda," I murmured in response, clutching my basket. "My... one right after the other today. Did I miss a memo or something?" I snorted.  
"No," she replied softly. "It's just that... Ursa wants to see you."  
"And here Orion was talking about you, Andromeda. Ursa always wants to see me," I muttered. "And she knows I'll decline, so why send out weakest, I wonder? Why send the traitor?"  
Upon finishing my sentence, I felt Sesshomaru's presence by my side. Not very consistent, is he? Her eyes landed on him without hesitation and her frown deepened.  
"I thought you were against using demons," she commented.  
The sea blue dress she wore and her big eyes really made her look childish and without an important thought in the world. And as true as that may be, she wasn't necessarily stupid.  
"He's my sex slave," I said quickly. Thank the gods Shippo was still outside.  
"Oh my..."  
Or maybe she really was just stupid. She was hard to figure out most of the time. Hold it... Two quick sniffs of the air and I pushed Sesshomaru out of the way, tumbling outside in the process. I wasn't surprised that Sesshomaru couldn't smell him earlier, Constellations mask themselves with a general scent when down on Earth to avoid detection via demon, buy why didn't I smell him earlier? I looked back inside to see Perseus standing straight, glowing blue sword in hand. He had blonde hair, similar to his wife, Andromeda, but he didn't look nearly as stupid. I knew the battles he'd been through and I knew he did most of them alone. I also knew what strength he possessed.  
"Did ya really have to put a hole in my ceiling," I sighed, standing up as well and dusting myself off.  
"Did you have to move?" he snorted.  
I just laughed. "Don't know why I didn't figure you'd be here, too, pretty boy."  
"Oh yeah, we're not the traitors. Ursa is out leader, true and real from the very beginning."  
"Oh man and here I thought you were on the more intelligent side of the scale," I sighed, shaking my head. "What a shame."  
"I could say the same to you, dog. Did you think you could hide here forever?" he inquired, making his way outside.  
I shrugged, stretching my arms above my head. "Nah, just hoping to actually help out some people before dealing with you guys," I replied. "Sesshomaru. Protect Shippo. Don't come looking for me," I mumbled to a fairly confused demon. "When was the last time we race, Gorgon slayer?"  
"Not for a few centuries at least," he responded, sheathing his sword. "Though, if I remember correctly, I won last time."  
"Ha! In your dreams, pretty boy!" I laughed. "Have fun eating my dust!"  
Without much warning for Perseus, I turned and vaulted over my backyard fence. I was lucky that the town was small and kind of separated from the big cities. It wasn't long before I was out of the town and deep within the woods. I thought hard on whether or not I should even transform and so far I haven't found a good reason to. Perseus was strong, granted, but be shouldn't be anything I couldn't handle regularly. However, the thought of having to have to fight him at all saddened me greatly. I soon arrived at a clearing in the woods that I felt was a safe distance from the town and plopped down in the middle to wait.  
"Slow as ever, pretty boy," I murmured, upon hearing him stomping through the woods.  
"Why can't you just come willingly, Seirios?" he grumbled, unsheathing his sword again.  
"Aw, afraid you're gunna lose?" I teased, standing and stretching. "You never could keep up."  
"Fine. If that's how you'll be then deal with the consequences!" he shouted, charging me, sword up high over his head.  
I quirked an eyebrow. "Man, how rusty are you?" I snorted, dipping to the right and kicking his butt so that he stumbled and nearly fell.  
"Not rusty," he grumbled, finding his footing quickly and attempting to kick my legs out under me. I jumped out of the way and onto a low hanging tree branch.  
"You sure, pretty boy? Not so used to someone who's actually fought before, huh?" I grumbled, dropping from the branch when he took his stance again. "Take out the weak ones first, right? Ursa doesn't care who's up there, so long as it seems like a lot."  
He threw a heavy punch towards my face that I easily moved away and connected my palm to the underside of his jaw with such force that he flew up, then down, landing fairly hard on his back. II wanted to end tis quickly so that no jogger would happen through. Grabbing his fallen sword, I plunged it through his throat unflinchingly.  
"Go tell Ursa she can come get me herself if she wants me," I snapped, twisting the sword before taking it out.  
A large burst of energy and a couple of knocked down trees later and he was done. I wiped the black dust residue from my clothes and skin with a huff. Ascensions could be so messy. I made my way back to the house, hoping that Sesshomaru had listened to me. Upon returning, I noticed that my home was completely empty of dogs, demons and Constellations. There was no blood or black dust, so all I could assume was that they all left, but why would Sesshomaru need to take the dogs, too. I'm sure Andromeda sensed that Perseus had been forced to ascend, therefore left, but why would Sesshomaru? The only place I could think for him to be would be the law firm, but I doubted his boss would be too keen on having so many dogs there. Ah... I knew where he was.  
The dog park was bustling and, thankfully, no one seemed suspicious of the recent events. I smiled a little upon seeing my dog as well as Sesshomaru who was watching Shippo play. He snapped his head up, probably smelling me before hearing me and starting to stand, but I shook my head. Shippo only noticed me when I sat down next to the annoyed lawyer.  
"Remy!" he exclaimed, running over and jumping into my lap.  
"Hey there, Shippo," I greeted happily, kissing the top of his head.  
"What's this?" Sesshomaru inquired, reaching over and lightly brushing aside from hair, black dust falling to my shoulder.  
"Aah... just dirt," I laughed, putting Shippo back down. "Sweetie, why don't you go play some more?"  
Shippo seemed unsure, however turned and continued playing with the dogs.  
"He's gone then, I'm assuming," Sesshomaru mumbled, watching me carefully.  
I leaned back against the bench and sighed.  
"He wasn't a challenge. Which is strange, I suppose," I mumbled. "He used to be so much stronger, and faster. And smarter."  
"What do you think that means?" he asked.  
I glanced over at him and chuckled. "How much do you actually know about Constellations?"  
He simply looked away and I grinned playfully.  
"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight and we can talk more and without prying ears," I murmured, standing. "Shippo, let's go for a walk through town," I suggested, offering him a gentle smile.  
"Okay! What about your dogs?" he asked, perking up.  
"They can come, too, of course!" I responded, grinning still as I attached their leashes. "Give me a call when you're done with work," I told Sesshomaru and without giving so much as a hint prior, I leaned down and lightly pressed my lips to his cheek.  
I didn't stick around to see his reaction and went off with Shippo. I'd be a fool not to admit my hips were swinging a little more than usual. I wonder if Sesshomaru was an ass man. Shippo apparently didn't seem to notice anything and continued on, walking the puppies. We walked around for a little bit, before arriving at the flower and herb shop owned by both Kaede and Jinenji.  
"Ah, Remington," Kaede murmured upon seeing me.  
I smiled lightly at her.  
"Good day, Kaede, Jinenji," I greeted. "How are you two?"  
"I am doing well," Jinenji spoke softly, looking up from the bouquet of flowers he was working on.  
"As am I," Kaede responded. "How about you? Don't see you around much anymore."  
"Ah, I know, Kaede. I'm so sorry," I apologized. "Been a little bit busy lately. Speaking of being a tad busy, do you think you could watch Shippo tonight?"  
"Of course! I love watching Shippo. He's always such an angel," she praised happily, patting his head.  
Shippo beamed in response and went over to play with Jinenji. Kaede turned her attention to me and I knew a barrage of questions was coming my way.  
"Is it family issues?"  
"Heh... his or mine?" I snorted. "Both. The answer is both."  
Kaede nodded. "You still have residue in your hair."  
"Yeah, Sesshomaru graciously pointed that out... it was Perseus, however Andromeda paid a visit, too," I grumbled.  
"Sesshomaru... the new lawyer in town, no? Isn't he also Inuyasha's elder brother?"  
I nodded in confirmation. "I still have yet to meet that boy, as Kagome has been trying everything in her power to keep us from meeting," I chuckled.  
"I'm not surprised. However, word around town is that you and Sesshomaru have started dating," Kaede murmured.  
"Aah... not likely," I mumbled, shaking my head. "He... doesn't seem the kind of guy to open up enough for a relationship."  
"Then perhaps you need to be the key to his lock," she suggested.  
I glanced over at her, repressing a snarky comment. "Again, not likely," I sighed. "In any case, I guess he's my 'body guard', but needs some educating on Constellations, so I'm having him over tonight. I didn't think Shippo needed to be there for... such depressing information," I mumbled.  
Kaede nodded. "Are you sure a body guard all he be?"  
"Yes, Kaede, yes," I laughed. "Shippo! How would you like to spend the night at Kaede's?" I inquired.  
"Yay! We can play so many games and I can show you all my new magic tricks!" he exclaimed in excitement.  
Kaede chuckled. "I can have him stay at the store, if you need to get ready for your date."  
"Thank you, friend. I'm going to leave Moto with you guys, as she's fairly capable of holding her own against certain- h-hey wait a minute! It's not- ugh, okay, well, I'll pick you up tomorrow, here Shippo," I murmured, patting his head. He took Moto's leash and gave me the puppies'.  
"Bye, mom!" Shippo shouted, hugging me at the hips.  
I smiled a little bit and pecked the top of his head, before turning and leaving, waving good bye. This was going to be an interesting night. 


	7. Dancing Isn't As Easy As It Sounds

Chapter Seven: Dancing Isn't As Easy As It Sounds

"Hello," I answered the phone, pausing from mashing potatoes.  
"I'm... done with work," he murmured.  
"Great!" I responded happily. "I'm nearly done with dinner, so if you want to head on over, you're welcome to," I informed him.  
He paused. "All right," he murmured.  
I started to say something else, but he hung up before I could. I rolled my eyes playfully before putting the phone in my pocket and finished up dinner. Right when I finished putting the plates out, the doorbell rang.  
"You know you don't need to knock, right?" I teased, opening up the door.  
Sesshomaru simply stared at me, so I just moved out of his way and he entered. I noticed him ever so slightly sniff the air.  
"I... haven't had a home-cooked meal in a while," he murmured, golden eyes flickering over to me.  
"Hm... guess I'll have to cook for you more often. I'm used to making extras, as you know," I murmured, going on over to the table after I filled two glasses with water. "I'm afraid I don't have any wine, but-"  
"I figured you wouldn't," Sesshomaru intercepted, showing me a rather expensive seeming bottle of red wine.  
"Oh my, what a gentleman," I teased, obtaining two wine glasses from the cupboard and setting them at our spots.  
My table sat four spots if it wasn't extended, then it could fit six. I thought it would be better if we sat across from each other. It had been quite a long time since I've had a dinner like this. We were both quiet for a lot longer than I had expected before Sesshomaru cleared his throat.  
"This is good," he mumbled, taking a sip of wine.  
"Ah, thank you," I responded, smiling happily.  
He watched me for a little bit, before putting his glass down.  
"What information did you have for me, anyways?" he inquired.  
"Ah, right. Constellations... we're all connected in a very intricate web. I know it may seem like I'm talking about the stars themselves, but stars die and disappear. Such fragile things could not keep us together as intensely as we are," I sighed. "I can't say exactly what it is, but it is what allows Ursa to find us if we go back up. If we're close enough to one another, and say a mutual spell is cast, one can take the energy from the other."  
"Mutual?"  
"Meaning both have to agree to the spell, unless one is willingly giving the other strength," I explained.  
He nodded slowly.  
"We also have levels of strength, agility and intelligence. It sounds silly, I know, but it's on a system of one through ten."  
"They must not be constant then, if you can take and give strength," he snorted.  
"Correct. It's the same for intelligence and agility, too. One 'point' takes on hour to give and take," I murmured.  
"What happens when all of your points are gone?" he inquired.  
"Hm... How do I explain this... the people and creatures that were originally made into constellations are no loner around. They're all in Elysium. Quite a few souls have taken over since we've used these physical forms to be down here. Use the forms for good, you go to Elysium; for bad, go to the fields of punishment. However, the only way of a soul can do to Hades is if they run out of vitality points. We have ten at the beginning over every soul."  
"If you have a new soul, where does it come from and do you keep your memories?"  
"Zeus himself creates us every time. And yes, we keep our memories and most of our personality stays the same," I answered. "Woah, quite a lot, huh?"  
He shrugged a little bit and sipped some more wine.  
"What are your numbers?"  
"My strength is currently at 7, intelligence at 8, agility at 8 and vitality at 9," I answered sipping any water.  
"When did you ascend?"  
"Almost five years ago," I mumbled, getting up and taking our dishes.  
"How?" he inquired, standing up as well to bring me the rest of the dishes.  
"Thank you," I murmured. "And Ursa herself ascended me," I grumbled. "Caught my off guard while I was on the run."  
"Is it... painful?"  
I shrugged, washing our plates. "I can't say it's pleasant," I admitted, "though it's not the worst thing in the world."  
He leaned against the counter while I cleaned the dishes. Sesshomaru was dressed in his usual suit and tie, but he had loosened it during dinner. Maybe he was actually a little more comfortable than I thought. I have to admit that I was always underdressed compared to him, and even though I actually tried to dress up a little, I still came on bottom in dark slacks and a purple button up. Oh well. I wondered if Sesshomaru was enjoying himself. Considering his personality, I was starting to think maybe he wasn't. A shift in air caused me to look over in time for soft, though somewhat cold lips to press against my own. I don't think that was what Sesshomaru had intended either, for his eyes were shot open and he quickly moved backwards, a little more ungracefully than usual. I paused, blinking a few times, before offering a small smile and a quirked eyebrow.  
"My, Sesshomaru, I know you're a straight forward person, but I never-"  
"That wasn't my intention," he snapped, the side of his fist held to his mouth, head turned away.  
"Then that was?" I inquired, turning off the water.  
"You... kissed my cheek earlier today. I... don't know anymore," he grumbled, turning and going towards the door.  
"Sesshomaru. Wait!" I called out, going over and grabbing his hand. "I'm not upset, you know. As... Unintentional as it was, I liked it," I murmured quietly, offering a soft smile.  
"I played a childish trick and I misread your movements. I apologize."  
"You were... Trying to get back at me for kissing your cheek earlier?" I murmured slowly, then let out a soft laugh. "That's really... cute, actually. Not like you, but I'm starting to think it's the wine talking," I murmured.  
I looked up at him, then followed his eyes down to our hands and smiled a little more. I didn't realize the stoic Sesshomaru was so easily flustered. While he was distracted, I moved a little closer and pecked his cheek again. He looked at me quickly, perhaps deciding what to do. Right when I thought I broke him and started to let go of his hand, he grabbed my hand in return and kissed me gain on the lips. I smiled a little into the kiss and returned the gesture. How cheesy would it be to say that there were sparks? We parted for a moment, mostly to gather our thoughts. I smiled a little more and pecked his lips.  
"You're not that bad of a kisser, by the way," I teased. "Have you been practicing?"  
He snorted and looked away, hand dropping down from my waist. When did that get there?  
"This is ridiculous," he grumbled and started to leave again.  
"Why is it so ridiculous, Sesshomaru? Do you think you're so cold that you're incapable of love? That's a flat out lie and you know it. You're more caring than a lot of people I've come across," I murmured. "I didn't think it was wise to... even allow myself to develop feelings for you, but here we are. And yeah, maybe it's in it's infancy, but what's really stopping us from letting it grow?"  
I watched him carefully, watched him turn slightly, then a little more until he finally looked at me.  
"Nothing is beneficial could come from our relationship."  
I blinked a few times.  
"Nothing? Nothing at all? Sesshomaru... How could it be anything, but helpful? To both you and me? Work ethic doesn't exactly apply here," I pointed out. Did I sound desperate?  
Sesshomaru stared at me for what felt like hours before just snorting and leaving. Why couldn't I stop him? Why did I even want to stop him? Why was I so desperate to want him to love me? I glanced over at the clock. I'd been standing there for over half an hour and haven't even realized it. How would he react tomorrow? I looked down at his girls, who were sleeping peacefully on their bed.  



	8. Bourbon, Scotch, and Beer

Chapter Eight: Bourbon, Scotch, and Beer

Not even coffee could wake me up, or fix the horrible pounding in my head. My eyes were red and puffy when I woke up, so apparently I had been crying, last night, but why? Sesshomaru's disgusted face popped up in my head and I let out a shaky breath. That's why. Sesshomaru. He was done with me. I slowly looked down at the puppies, who were eagerly eating their breakfast along side the other three. I wondered what he would do with them now. If he didn't want them, I would gladly take them in, though maybe he was better with animals than people. Gently patting their heads, I slipped back into my room and dressed begrudgingly. because it was a warm day, I figured shorts and a cute tank top I bought not too long ago was decent enough. A knock on the door actually startled me, though I did answer it quickly.  
"Hi. Catch you at a bad time?" inquired a woman, two German shepherds sitting patiently beside her.  
"I... yes, actually. I'm sorry to say that my business is closed until further notice. I'm so sorry," I murmured quietly.  
"What? Why? Is everything okay?" asked a man, coming up quickly.  
"Yes, everything is fine," I reassured them. "I just need to take some time off."  
"Do you know when you'll be back?" the woman asked.  
"...Not as of yet. Again, I'm terribly sorry," I apologized.  
"Well... Everyone deserves some peace and quiet sometimes," the man sighed with a shrug.  
"Even if you don't open your business again, you'll stay in touch, right?" the woman inquired.  
"Of course! You and your pets mean the world to me. Have a safe trip home, okay?" I murmured, gently hugging both the woman and the man, then petting their dogs.  
I watched them go, sadness clutching my heart for the second time today and I wondered if I really should go retrieve Shippo today. I took a second, before finally shutting the front door and heading off. It was early in the morning still, so no one was really out, save the occasional walker or jogger. I wondered if maybe Shippo wasn't even awake yet. I smiled at the thought of Moto being used as a pillow, or better yet the small boy being the pillow. Moto was very protective of Shippo. Really of smaller kids in general. Maybe I could stop by the magic shop and grab something before I go pick him up. The magic shop was owned by a curious little man by the name is Hachiemon, though everyone called him Hachie. It was well known that his closest friend was a so called monk by the name of Miroku, who often times read palms at the store.  
"Remy! Good to see you," greeted Hachie, stocking some merchandise on the shelves.  
"Good to see you, too, Hachie, I responded happily, looking around. "No Miroku today?"  
"He's on a date," Hachie chuckled.  
"A date? Wow, what number is this?"  
"Three," he answered.  
"Three?" I repeated, incredulous.  
"Date number three. Went on a first date two weeks ago and the second one last week. Said her name was Sango," he divulged, offering a grin.  
"His first third date! How cute," I teased playfully.  
"And what about you? Heard from Kaede that you had your own date last night," he commented, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Oh really now? Heh, well it was more like a get together between friends," I mumbled. "Hey, Shippo comes in here a lot right? What hasn't he gotten?"  
"Well, he doesn't ever really buy anything. I know he really wants to get that kit over there," he pointed out a magic kit costing forty dollars.  
"You think he's been saving up?" I murmured, looking the kit over.  
"Oh yeah... he keeps it here, actually. Comes in almost every day to count it at least three times," he chuckled.  
"Where does he get the money? I know I pay him to walk the dogs," I murmured.  
"Says he does work for just about everyone in town," he replied happily.  
"I love that boy," I murmured. "Slip this into his change, will you?" I requested, putting together twenty dollars worth of ones and fives and handing it to him. "Will do. He still at Kaede's?" he asked, pulling an old coffee can out from behind the counter and putting the money in with the rest of it.  
"I'm going to be picking him up actually," I told him. "I'll bring him by afterwards. Is it okay if Moto comes, too?"  
"Of course! I haven't seen her for a while," he chuckled.  
I gave a small wave and went off to Kaede's house, which was right next to her shop. Jinenji already had the shop open, so I stopped by to say a quick hello. When I left, however I stopped before I went to Kaede's home. Why the hell were so many of these guys popping up suddenly? The last time this happened was during World War II. But the last time I saw these boys, they were on my side, or at least not giving me the hate-filled loos they were now. These boys almost always had wide grins on their faces and hated to frown. Suddenly I realized I couldn't pick Shippo up. Calmly, I turned from the store entrance and went back home. I saw another near my home and it took all I had not to roll my eyes in annoyance. "Okay girls. We're going to be apart for some time, but don't worry, I'll come back."  
I kissed the girls on the head, but paused upon seeing the puppies.  
"This might get rough, but you two are just too young to leave on your own," I mumbled.  
Ten minutes and I was packed. I only had a backpack, but it was enough to hold a pair of clothes, water, some food as well as the puppies.  
"This'll be cramped, I know, but I can't risk carrying you guys normally," I sighed softly, closing the pack although I left some of it opened for the girls. 'It's cold up north, so you'll be comfortable in there for a while..."  
The man and woman standing across the street watched me carefully as I readjusted the pack and headed north, out of town. The further I went the more they gathered. Three. Six. Thirteen and then, they stopped. Then they all disappeared. They were going to tell Ursa that I was running away from my home, that I was abandoning my so-called beloved town. The trek up the mountain was somewhat strenuous and it made me think maybe I should be running more. I didn't particularly care that I had some chub; kept me warm in the winters, as Dove always said.  
The thought of one of my favorite people put a smile on my face. She, like Orion, was very close to me and I rather hoped she wasn't like Orion; dirty, lying shit bad. I thought Orion was my friend and now-  
I didn't want to think about it. Him. This whole situation. I needed to be able to focus well enough to be able to execute my plan. Hmm, maybe the puppies weren't such a great idea after all. Oh well.  
When I came upon the old cabin, I let out a small groan. Had it really been so long since I came out here? The cabin looked like it hadn't been used in decades. Nothing a little spring cleaning couldn't fix, I suppose. I set the pack down inside and allowed the puppies to run free. AS they tentatively checked out the area, I took some sheets out of a locked, metal chest. Thankfully, they weren't as messed up as I thought they would be. At least no moths got to them.  
"You guys are probably hungry, huh?" I murmured, setting out some food and water for the two to chow down on, as well as to calm them down.  
I set up the bed as they ate and thanked the gods that no one had come up here and stolen anything. I didn't have a lot of dog food left, so I took the time to go hunting and gather up several rabbits and squirrels. I loved having a dog nose; made just about everything easier. The hunting took more time than I would have liked, so by the time I got home, it was starting to turn night. The girls were sleeping happily on the bed, lolled on their backs and kicking the air. I simply shook my head and went to work cleaning up and preparing the animals. In the morning, Sesshomaru walked in one me topless, using a cloth to bathe. I heard him open the door and the only reason I didn't accidentally hurt him was because I recognized his scent.  
"I'm- Sorry," he mumbled, starting to leave.  
"No, no, you're fine," I murmured, throwing on a shirt. "How is everything in the town? Is Shippo okay? Kaede?"  
"Yes, yes, everyone is fine. Are you okay? What are you doing up here, anyways?" he mumbled. "The town is in endanger while I'm there. I figured I could at least put up a protective barrier around the town while I deal wit my family," I explained. "What are you doing up here?"  
"I came looking for my dogs," he murmured, going over to the bed.  
"Oh yeah, sorry. I wasn't sure if... well, I couldn't be... I couldn't leave them alone now could I?" I finally decided, standing now and offering him the leashes. "I'm sure you want them back."  
"Er, well... they might be safer with you. And the rest of your gang," he added, turning to look at the door way.  
I paused, but then grinned upon seeing Abby, Phoenix and Yorkie sitting happily. I went over and hugged each and every one of them before turning and smiling at Sesshomaru, but then it disappeared.  
"Ah, anyways.. You probably have a lot to do, with work and everything..."  
"How do you place this barrier?" he inquired, calmly sitting on the bed and gently pet the puppies.  
"Ah it takes at least a day of a sort of meditating... A lot of changing and poof... Don't give me that look, it's a Constellation thing," I grumbled with a shrug.  
"So unended meditation? For an entire day? With your family on your back?" he snorted. "No, I'm staying here and watching over you."  
"Sesshomaru.I don't need a nanny. Besides, I have the girl," I sighed quietly, shaking my head.  
"I thought I was a bodyguard. And what, because I wouldn't have sex with you on our first date, you're done with me?" he grumbled. "What?" I asked incredulously, standing up quickly. "I never said that. I never said that I wanted to have sex with you! That night! Wait... okay, wait a minute," I said quickly, holding up my hands. "I wasn't... planning on having sex with you that night, I promise," I mumbled quietly. "You... weren't? Why not?"  
I furrowed my eyebrows up at him and he just grumbled something under his breath.  
"I... didn't want to rush in on you like... an animal, but... okay, I want you to be my body guard, I murmured quietly, offering a small smile up at him.  
He simply nodded and helped me prepare for the meditating. 


	9. In Heat

Chapter nine: In Heat

"Don't do anything naught while I'm out, ya hear?" she murmured teasingly, winking.  
I snorted in response and stood by the bed she laid on. This cabin was so ratty, but maybe she guessed that no one would think to check here. She had informed me that her dogs would hunt for their own, probably for Yorkshire and the puppies, too, but she had food prepared for them just in case. I didn't ask her what she was going to do once she was done. I wasn't sure I wanted the answer.  
By the time I looked back down at her, she was sleeping, seeming so peaceful and content. She shouldn't just have to be content; she deserved to be happy. Shaking my head, I watched the puppies play together on the floor. Dust and dirt covered the floor and I just grumbled to myself. She owned the place; the least she could do was clean it. The furniture was still in decent condition, all things considering though I could only grimace at the thought of the puppies inhaling all that dust. Gently putting them on the bed, I managed to find a broom, though once I thought more on it, I took my jacket off before I started sweeping. Two minutes in, I gave in and fashioned a face mask out of an old sheet. It didn't take long to clean a majority, as the cabin was small. I stepped outside to shake a blanket free of dust, only to see Abby and Phoenix chowing down on what looked like a wild boar. I wasn't even aware that they ran around so close to town. The to girls wagged their tails upon noticing me, though Yorkshire didn't seem too keep on the boar. After some coaxing from the other two, however, she finally complied and chowed down. Suddenly, I wondered how Remy came across these three, though I suppose it was four including Moto. It also made me wonder how long she'd been on Earth. There were so many different stories on how she became a constellation, though asking her seemed...  
I gently laid the blanket over here, having a hard time with the puppies, so I finally put them on the floor. They seemed grateful, as they immediately ran outside and barked eagerly at the others. I was still thinking about what Remy said, though. What did she mean what was I going to do with them? Even if things didn't work out between us, I still would have kept them; she's done so much with them already in this short amount of time.  
When I first adopted them, I thought it would be simple to train them, considering who I was and I will openly admit that I wanted to be rid of them after only two weeks. Now? the thought of parting permanently from them churned my stomach. I enjoyed their company greatly, even if they did get on my nerves sometimes. I looked back down at Remy and finally sat down.  
When I put my fingers to my lips I felt myself smiling. How long had it been since I smiled? And for a Constellation no less. No. Not simply a Constellation. Remington was... What words could I use to possibly describe this woman? Every time I try to describe how I feel about her, all I come up with are cheesy clichés that don't bring her being to any justice.  
Maybe that was the thing.  
Maybe the only way to describe her was with cheesy clichés because that's just how she is. Clichés are clichés because they're accurate, true and no one can describe how they feel without help. Her smile can not only light up a room and create an excitement, it can make anyone calm and let them enjoy any moment. Her eyes are as bright as the suns, not any star. Stars are dead and there is nothing but life in every fiber of her being. Her lips are loft and light and they fit so perfectly interlocked with my own. Her hands were soft as well, though the energy that show through her body could be felt at any point. I found my eyes moving on their own, starting from her teal hair and moving to her lips, lingering for longer than I'd like to admit, then moving downward. Her breasts looked larger than usual, though maybe I just never noticed how succulent they looked. Her body as a whole was curvy, so there was no surprise that her hips were wide. I suddenly pictured my hands grasping her hips, nails digging into them as she rode me. I felt a shudder go through me, but my eyes just couldn't stop themselves from tracing her crotch, hidden away by the shorts that revealed a good portion of her amazing thighs. My eyes traced every stretch mark her thighs dawned and I felt a strange urge to trace every single one with my tongue. I felt the urge grow to wanting to trace my tongue over her entire body. I felt my breath hasten and all I could do to stop myself from acting upon my urges was leave the cabin.  
I leaned against a nearby tree, closing my eyes, but just as always, all I saw was her. Now the image of her at dinner was replaced with her sleeping form. I probably should have actually covered her with the blanket, which I was still clutching in my hands. I could have sworn I'd covered her...  
"She is beautiful, isn't she? Hard to resist."  
I snapped my head up and felt my body tense. Why hadn't I heard the dogs snarling and barking? Why hadn't I smelled or heard him coming? Orion was sitting on a bear by log, watching the cabin. He didn't seem to care about the dogs or me.  
"Oh calm down. If I wanted to ascend her, I would have done it already," he grumbled.  
"What do you want?" I snarled, hair starting to raise.  
"Do you really think that you can take me on, little man? Orion chuckled lightly, only pissing my off more. But I knew better than to take on Orion, especially since I knew I shouldn't accidentally wake Remington. "Good doggy. It's not just this form, you know. She's just always been gorgeous." When I said nothing, he continued, "But I must admit that she has nothing more than looks. She is too stupid and stubborn for anyone to really want her," he snorted.  
I have dealt with so many attorneys who made it their business to make my clients emotional enough to say things they didn't mean. I'm not stupid and I can certainly see what he was trying to do, so I only stayed quiet.  
"What do you even see in her? Is it the same thing I saw long ago? The so-called innocence and kindness that she pulls off so well? She lies so well, doesn't she? She lies about everything to get what she needs and no one is left unscathed. You want nothing to do with her, I can promise. Honestly? Get out while you can," he snorted, standing now.  
"What did she like to you about?"  
"Oh, just about everything. The real her isn't innocent, isn't faithful. She's a disgusting tramp who has no morals and will open her legs to everyone."  
I knew I brought my knife along for a reason. His head rolled to the ground and the dogs sat silently, watching it roll off into the bushes. His body disintegrated with a surge of power and black dust, making a bit of a crater. I calmly went over and picked the knife up. Even the blood from the cut turned into dust. No. Not dust. More like a fine, beautiful powder. Even someone as ugly as him could make something as beautiful as this, even if it was forcefully. I glanced over at the cabin and waited longer than I realized before going in.  
Gently, I covered Remington with the blanket and fixed the pillow under her head. I never realized how soft her hair- no, no. She...  
_"She lies about everything..."_  
No, she... she wasn't lying about us. She couldn't be. She just wasn't the lying type. I paused for a moment before moving a bit of the blanket so that I could see her arm. These tattoos... I wondered where they came from. They didn't look like normal tattoos and I could only guess that they had to do with being a Constellation. I lightly traced the thick, winding bands that started from her shoulder and went to her wrist. A heavy, deep set magic was practically vibrating in the deep ink. I finally covered her arm again and gently straightened the blanket. I didn't know what I felt for Remington. I honestly didn't. I... longed to hold her against me. I wished that I could wake up every morning and look over to see her smiling face laying next to me. I wanted so deeply to come home and see her playing with the dogs outside. I wanted to eat dinner with her every night and listen to her talk and laugh and live life happily and without worry. That's why.  
I came to a sudden realization that that's why I was here, in this filthy cabin on this disgusting bed, feet away from a group of dogs tearing into a giant wild boar outside. I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to make sure that she was happy above all else. I'd never been attached to someone like this. A part of me felt unsure and hesitant about this, but another part of me felt content and at east. 


	10. Some Families are Cancerous

Chapter Ten: Some Families Are Cancerous

"Aw, you're still here," I teased, prodding his chest.  
"Why would I leave? he snorted, standing. "How what will you do?"  
"Go back and live out lives," I answered calmly, sitting up and stretching.  
"Wait, you- you're not going to fight?" he inquired, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Why should I?" I grumbled.  
"You of all people place family above the rest. Surely there are some good Constellations left? what could them?"  
I paused for a moment and looked up at him. "What could I possibly do to help them? I don't even know if they're...still them."  
"What do you mean?" he murmured, handing me a cup of tea.  
"I... saw the Zodiac members," I grumbled. "They've all always been on the good side of any war. But they're... they've changed," I sighed, appreciating the warmth from the cup.  
"What, like they're... hypnotized?"  
"In a sense..." I grumbled. "They're powerful beings, I fear more powerful than myself. We usually are when we're hypnotized. The only thing keeping our power in check is our own consciousness. Once that's ripped away from us... It can get scary."  
"I'm assuming you're speaking from experience," he murmured quietly.  
"Once. When World War I was going on. I thought that I could trust Ursa. Turned out I couldn't; never trusted her again," I sighed, flopping back on the bed.  
"So what does this barrier do, anyways?" he inquired, going across the cabin.  
"Prevents Constellations from being able to enter," I replied, looking up at the ceiling.  
"And you can enter how?"  
"I control who enters and who leaves, Constellation wise anyways. I'm sure one or two-" I grunted when Sesshomaru placed the puppies on the bed and they attacked my face. I just laughed and tried to protect my face and when they finally settled down, playfully glared up at him.  
"What the heck was that for?"  
"I don't enjoy hearing you so somber. I thought the puppies would make you smile," he murmured.  
When he came close enough, I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed. While his face was unprotected and he was still caught by surprising, the puppies ran over and started licking him. He tired to stop himself from completely landing on and hurting me, so it took him a while to escape the puppies. I chuckled happily, watching them propped up on my hands. He shot me a playful glared and placed a puppy on my lap. I fell back in the order to use my hands to block the attacks.  
"Okay, okay, you win," I laughed, eyes closed.  
When I opened them, Sesshomaru's face was hovering over my own. I blinked a few times before smiling happily and touching my nose to his. He paused, clearly not expecting that, though complied and just sat there for a little bit.  
"I love you, Sesshomaru," I murmured quietly, eyes contently closed.  
I opened them again when I felt him move and frowned.  
"Shippo was asking about you before I came up here," he finally told me.  
"What? What did he say?" I inquired quickly, sitting up.  
"Just wondering where you were. I'd seen you talk by the office, but then walk by again with someone following you, so I figured I should find you. Before I could even walk five feet from the office, Shippo stopped me and asking me where you were."  
"What'd you tell him?" I asked, standing now, though shivered from the cold.  
"Seshomaru calmly handed me his coat, which I gratefully took and put it on.  
"That you left town for a little bit," he responded.  
"You didn't even know I was leaving, though," I pointed out, quirking an eyebrow as I grabbed my back pack.  
"I did know. I couldn't sense you in the town any more."  
"You can sense me? Makes sense; you spend enough time with me," I teased, playfully jabbing his side.  
"I think I've been spending too much time with you," he snorted.  
"Oh, you hurt me," I gasped, putting a hand to my chest in mock hurt.  
He simply rolled his golden eyes and picked up Uh, so I pocked up Ah. These girls are so cute," I cooed, letting Ah lick my cheek as I rubbed her ear.  
"Indeed," he murmured as we left the cabin, the other three happily following along.  
I knew Phoenix and Abby had been informing Yorkie about the situation because I felt no confusion coming from her. We walking in silence for a short time. I was sure that Sesshomaru wasn't talking because he was listening.  
"I was thinking, Remington-" "Remington, really? Guh, maybe I should have picked a less formal name like Billy Joe or something," I snickered. "Remy... you need to sleep, right?"  
"Well, yeah. This is still a human body," I pointed out.  
"And, knowing you, you don't if it's just you and Shippo, even with the barrier," he continued.  
"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" I inquired playfully.  
"You need sleep more than I do, Reming- Remy. If I stay over, you can sleep and I can watch over the both of you."  
"That's sweet of you, Sesshomaru, but-"  
"I'm still your body guard, Remy. I'm your body guard before anything else."  
"I'd like to think you're my boyfriend before anything else," I mumbled. "Fine, but you're staying in my room," I declared.  
"I don't think that's very effective for the purposes of my visit," he mumbled, shifting Un in his arms.  
"Why? Do you think you'll be keeping me up all night?" I teased, quirking an eyebrow.  
He took one look at my smirk and just glanced away, cheeks turning pink. I could only smirk a little more and was about to say something when I stopped dead in my tracks. Sesshomaru looked back at me, clearly confused, before he smelled her.  
Cancer.  
This wasn't going to end well. Cancer was powerful enough conscious. Now that she's hypnotized... I handed Sesshomaru Ah and dropped my pack.  
"Go."  
"Reming-"  
"Don't. Just do on and I'll be home," I murmured, eyes not leaving her.  
Sesshomaru was clearly unsure of this plan, but with the puppies, he really didn't have a choice. I honestly didn't even know if I was going to make it home tonight or whatever, but I was certainly going to try. how could I miss a sleepover with my favorite demon?  
She also kept her eyes on me. Wide, brown ones with gold flecks, that flickered ever so slightly. I couldn't see herself in them. I could only see Urse and it pissed me off. Urse had no right to take control of anyone like this. It wasn't fair, nor humane.  
"You know I don't like hurting my own kind," I murmured quietly, hands in my pockets.  
"That's funny. What about Perseus?" she inquired, voice high.  
"He attacked me," I responded calmly. "I don't want to hurt you."  
"Are you saying that I shouldn't attack you? That you think that you can actually hurt me?"  
"I don't know that I can, but I have people to protect, so that I have to try," I responded.  
"You have people to protect? What about your family, Canis?"  
"These people are my family, too, Cancer," I snapped.  
"Oh, touchy, touchy," she snickered.  
Cancer was a wicked girl. She played games and cheated to win every time. She had no ethics when it came to war. Now that Ursa was behind the wheel? This fight was going to be dirty and I have no choice.  
"I have no choice. You've taken everyone else," I snorted, flinging my knife at her.  
I knew it didn't hit her. Not a lot did. But I ran as fast as I could on these humans legs until I felt a stitch in my side and to stop. I jumped up into a tree and rested, panting. I'd have to get closer to her. Close enough to physically hit her.  
I closed my eyes, waiting. Why couldn't I hear her moving around in the forest. No twigs, no leaves crunching. I couldn't even smell her. Until it was too late. She took my arm and slammed it hard, back against the tree, breaking at least two bones. I gasped from the pain and let myself drop backwards out of the tree. I landed roughly on my back and rolled out of the way before she could land on me with her spiked boots. I growled and slashed at her with another small knife. She jumped out of the way and cackled.  
"Gunna have to try a lot harder than that, dearie!" she shouted, stomping on my outstretched, broken arm with her spiked boots. How was she so nimble on those freaking cleats?!  
I yelled out and forced myself to grab onto her leg with my other hand and yanked her down to my level. She collapsed onto her back and grunted with pain. I pulled her towards me and bit down on her throat, pulling away with elongated teeth still sunk into her flesh. She grabbed at her throat as blood gushed every where, covering myself her and the environment. "I'm done playing," I hissed after spitting out the chunk of flesh.  
A surge of power and black dust erupted from her body and I wiped what I could off my face.  
"Remington." 


End file.
